The Sad Story of Henry
The Sad Story of Henry, retitled Come Out, Henry in American releases, is the third episode of the first season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Does It Bite? in 1989, re-aired on Mysterious Stranger in 1993 and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996. Plot It is a very rainy day on Sodor, and Henry the Green Engine is pulling some coaches full of passengers. He runs into a tunnel and stops, unwilling to go any further. Henry's driver and fireman argue with him but he refuses to come out, claiming that the rain would spoil his green paint with red stripes. The guard blows his whistle and waves his flag, but Henry instead blows steam at him. Just then, an important man arrives in another train. It is Sir Topham Hatt; better known as the Fat Controller. He decides that Henry will be pulled out of the tunnel. Attaching a rope to Henry, all the passengers try and pull him - except for the Fat Controller, citing that it is his doctor's orders - but Henry does not move. Moving to the other end of the tunnel, the passengers try to push Henry out (again, the Fat Controller does not help), but with the same results. Thomas arrives to help, and the passengers try telling Henry that the rain has stopped. Henry still refuses to move, believing the rain will begin again soon, so Thomas tries to push Henry out, but even with another engine pushing, Henry remains in the tunnel. Soon, the Fat Controller admits defeat, and tells Henry that he is going to get what he wanted. Soon, the rails are taken up, and a brick wall is erected in front of Henry. All Henry is able to do now is to watch the other engines pass through the other tunnel. Henry soon regrets his actions, as he sees Edward and Gordon run by. Edward always toots a hello with his whistle, while Gordon always laughs saying it serves him right. Henry has no steam to answer them, and the soot and dirt from the tunnel ruins his green paint with red stripes anyway. Henry is left in the tunnel cold, dirty and lonely. He now wonders if he will ever be let out to pull trains again. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) Location * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * This story was originally adapted live for television in 1953. * A CGI recreation of the scene where Henry is bricked up in the tunnel was made for Blue Mountain Mystery, and some parts of this episode were recreated for The Adventure Begins. *The US narration of this episode states that Henry being shut up in the tunnel is a temporary punishment until he's ready to come out (with it being stated that Henry had to overcome his 'fear' of the rain), while the UK version stays faithful to the original story in which the Fat Controller intends to leave Henry in the tunnel for good. Goofs * In the first scene, the ground sinks slightly. * In a few close-ups of Henry in the tunnel, the tracks in front of him have already been taken up. * In the first scene of Henry stopped at the other end of the tunnel, the points in front of him appear to be misaligned from the connector track. They are properly connected in subsequent scenes, however. * In some shots, purple marker is visible on the Fat Controller's hand, such as when he says, "My doctor has forbidden me to pull". * When the passengers try to pull Henry out of the tunnel, almost all have Blu-Tack on their feet. * At some stages, the level of the wall decreases, and Henry changes position. * When the guard tries to get Henry out by blowing his whistle and waving his flags, the scene is played forwards and then backwards. * At first, the buffers of Henry's last coach are at their normal height. But when Thomas comes to push, the buffers have been lowered to accommodate Thomas' buffers. Also, in the close-up of Thomas buffering up to the coaches, his buffer housing is black instead of red and the detail of his buffer housing and lamp are different. * James appears briefly, but he is not introduced until Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * When the workmen are walling up the tunnel, the buffers have no track connected to them. But in close-ups, there is. * When James starts after bringing the Fat Controller the edge of the set is visible. Also, the puffing noise can be heard before James starts. * When the workmen takes away Henry's track, part of the track is already taken away. * In the close-up of Edward, his whistle is wonky. * James' first coach appears to be derailed as it wobbles when he arrives at the tunnel and again when he leaves. * When Thomas pushes Henry's train, the yellow lining around his cab window is bent. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) In Other Languages Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Home Media Releases UK * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (Betamax/VHS) * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * The Sad Story of Henry and Other Stories * Bumper Special * My Little MiniVid * Edward and Gordon (DVD) * Your Favourite Story Collection * The Complete First Series * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories (Welsh VHS) US * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * The Early Years AUS * Thomas and Gordon and other Stories * The Complete First Series * My First Thomas with Henry and Gordon JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 1 * Best of Henry * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.3 * Gordon and Henry the Large Engines * Fun Stories Popped Out from Picture Book GER * Thomas and Gordon and 4 Other Adventures NOR/FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 1 (Scandinavian VHS/DVD) SE * Thomas and the Guard (Swedish VHS) NZ * Bumper Video Collection Volume 1 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 4 * Thomas and Gordon and other stories (New Zealand VHS) Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:TheSadStoryofHenrytitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryUKtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ComeOut,Henry!OriginalUStitlecard.jpg|Original US title card File:ComeOut,HenryoriginalUStitlecard.png|1993 US title card File:ComeOut,Henry!UStitlecard.png|Remastered US title card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian/Portuguese Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:TheSadStoryofHenryWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TheSadStoryofHenryHebrewTitleCard.png|Hebrew Title Card File:TheSadStoryOfHenry1.png|Henry File:TheSadStoryOfHenry2.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry3.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry4.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry5.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry6.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry7.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png|The Fat Controller File:TheSadStoryOfHenry9.png|James and Henry File:TheSadStoryOfHenry10.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry11.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry12.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry13.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry14.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry15.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry16.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry17.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry18.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry19.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry20.png|Thomas File:TheSadStoryOfHenry21.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry22.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry23.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry24.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry25.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry26.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry27.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry28.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry29.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry30.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry31.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry32.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry33.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry34.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry35.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry36.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry37.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry38.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry39.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry40.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry41.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry42.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry43.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry44.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry45.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry46.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry47.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry48.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry49.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry50.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry52.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry53.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry54.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward File:TheSadStoryOfHenry56.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry57.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry58.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry59.png|Gordon File:TheSadStoryOfHenry60.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry61.png File:TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheSadStoryofHenry13.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry14.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry15.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry16.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry17.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry18.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry45.jpg File:TheSadStoryofHenry46.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry62.png|Thomas trying to push Henry out of the tunnel File:TheSadStoryOfHenry63.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry(ThomasLandJapan).jpeg|The events of this episode recreated at Thomas Land Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayComeOutHenrypack.jpg|Wooden Railway set Episode File:The Sad Story of Henry - British Narration|UK Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - Ringo Starr American narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Come Out, Henry! - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes